<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>helpless by brilliantcastiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695624">helpless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel'>brilliantcastiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Modern Day, No Covid, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of her life, Elise knew that there was something different about her. It wasn’t until she was about thirteen when she started learning about reincarnates. Slowly but surely, they started popping up. One of her best friends turned out to be Cleopatra, which Elise had to be the one to explain to her. For the most part, most reincarnates were just common people, but sometimes a historical figure would pop up. When the Broadway musical Hamilton premieres, she was there on opening night. It was a shock to the world that most of the cast, soon realized that they were reincarnated. Most, but not all were reincarnates of the character they portrayed. </p><p>All except for Eliza. </p><p>Never did Elise expect to be a reincarnate, and never expected to be one of such importance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>helpless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Hamilton Fic! Important things to note;</p><p>1. Takes place in 2020, but there is no COVID.<br/>2. Most of the Hamilton Broadway cast are reincarnates of the characters they portray, except for Phillipa.<br/>3. Lin isn't married in this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All of her life, she knew that there was something different about her. It wasn’t until she was about thirteen when she started learning about reincarnates. Slowly but surely, they started popping up. One of her best friends turned out to be Cleopatra, which Elise had to be the one to explain to her. For the most part, most reincarnates were just common people, but sometimes a historical figure would pop up. When the Broadway musical </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hamilton</span>
  </em>
  <span> premieres, she was there on opening night. It was a shock to the world that most of the cast, soon realized that they were reincarnated. Most, but not all were reincarnates of the character they portrayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All except for Eliza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never did she expect to be a reincarnate, and never expected to be one of such importance. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elise Thompson was normal, thank you very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a loving mother and father, a decent amount of friends and good grades at college. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for one small secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since she first saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hamilton</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the age of 18, she had since  started getting weird sort of flashbacks. Apparently she was a reincarnate. Now comes the tough part of figuring out who she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, as her alarm woke her up from her dream, she reached over and slapped her hand down on the button to silence the alarm. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she blearily glanced at the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6;30</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a huff, she got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. First day of her senior year of college. Hard to believe that she was going to graduate in a little less than a year. Seems just like yesterday she was starting at Columbia University. As she entered the shower, she made sure to start the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hamilton </span>
  </em>
  <span>album, singing along as she showered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By seven-thirty, she had her bag packed and she was dressed for the day. Elise mentally went over her classes for the day. She had an eight am lecture for her History 110 class, followed by a math class at ten. After a small break, she had her last class of the day at two in the afternoon, a science class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting up with her friend at the coffee shop on campus for a quick drink, before they both headed off to class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could do this. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was now two months into the school year and classes were going well for the most part. Since the beginning of the year, she had only had a small handful of flashbacks. For the most part though, it was quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elise was never one to put herself out in the crowds. She preferred to stick to herself, stay in the background. She never had many friends growing up, and stuck to watching movies and musicals instead of going to parties in high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Powering up her laptop, she reached for her history textbook and opened it to the correct page.  They had just finished up going over the Revolutionary War, and now were headed into the years following the war. She hummed softly as she worked on the assignment, finding it easy to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone dinged with a text message, and she grabbed it from where it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie; </span>
  </em>
  <span>Guess who managed to score tickets to Hamilton this weekend?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elise;</span>
  </em>
  <span> You are the literal best! I take it that we’re gonna go? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie;</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course! Wouldn’t want to ask anyone else!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t seen Hamilton since she first saw it when she was eighteen, so it was safe to say that she was more than excited to see it again. There was just something about the musical that made her happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, after dinner and finishing other assignments, she fell into her bed and was soon asleep. This time, instead of a dream, she fell into another flashback. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>The room was heating up, but no one seemed to mind. The music was lively as people danced. Eliza stood off to the side, a drink in hand as she watched her sister dazzle any man she came across. She just shook her head as she took a sip of the drink. Then, the doors opened and a man, she recognized as Alexander Hamilton walked in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it was like her breath was taken away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She caught his eye, and she knew that she was helpless. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eliza danced with a couple soldiers, a smile always on her face. The music changed to something slow, and she excused herself and took off for the side of the room, grabbing another drink. She caught sight of her sister heading her way, Alexander alongside her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elizabeth Schuyler.” She curtised as she introduced herself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Schuyler?” He asked, a slight grin on his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My sister.” Angelica replied, a dazzling smile on her face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for all your service” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it would of been worth it.” Alexander spoke, as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Eliza’s hand. Her cheeks flared up, a blush growing. Angelica smiled at the two, and silently left, hoping that her plan would work out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Care to dance?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Elise woke the next morning, all she could remember was dancing and the a tingling on the back of her hand. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>